Adivina quién
by Kida Luna
Summary: Fate Testarossa está enamorada de alguien y decide contarle a Nanoha. ¿Podrá esta última adivinar quién es?


_Sinopsis: Fate Testarossa está enamorada de alguien y decide contarle a Nanoha. __¿Podrá esta última adivinar quién es?_

_Adivina quién_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

-"Hey, Nanoha."

-"¿Um?"

-"¿Sabes? Tengo un ligero problema…"

-"¿En serio?"

La pelirroja alzó el ceño mientras el sonido de su bolígrafo moviéndose a toda velocidad rompía con el ambiente silencioso de la clase. Hacía 10 minutos que había empezado el receso, y quedaban solamente 15 minutos más para que pudiese entregar su ensayo y pudiese pasar la materia de…

-"¡Nanohaaaaaa! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Necesito tu ayuda!"

La aludida se detuvo durante unos cinco segundos, alternando la mirada entre su cuaderno lleno de garabatos apenas legibles y entre la rubia a su lado que no paraba de jalonear la manga de su chaleco.

-"¡Nano…!"

-"¡Geez, Fate, suelta! ¡Suelta! –se zafó de su agarre y le lanzó una mirada helada-. Te juro que si no paso química, voy a darte el Starlight Breaker de tu vida que hasta tu hermana Alicia lo va a sentir…"

La rubia, cuya mano ya estaba a dos centímetros del uniforme de la más baja, se congeló en ese mismo instante. Retiró su brazo y se mantuvo callada por lo que duraron unos 30 segundos; tiempo suficiente para que los azules ojos fieros y las palabras amenazantes cayesen al olvido en un dudoso portal directo a Al-Hazard (muy posiblemente el mismo donde Precia se había perdido 6 años atrás…).

-"Nanoha…"

"_Uh, oh, no parece haber peligro."_

-"Nanoha…"

"_Zona libre."_

-"Nanoha…"

"_¡La fiera ha sucumbido a mí! ¡Yey!"_

-"Bueno, mientras tú escribes y finges ignorarme (porque yo sé que eres tan buena y gentil conmigo como para ignorarme de verdad), voy a contarte cómo está la situación."

-"Um."

Fate lanzó un suspiro y haciendo caso omiso del ceño fruncido y los leves gruñidos de la pelirroja, juntó un mesabanco al de Nanoha y se sentó a su lado. _Muy a su lado_, para disgusto de la otra.

-"El problema es que –comenzó la más alta, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, que descansaban en la paleta de madera- tengo una amiga."

-"¿En serio?" –Nanoha no pudo evitar el sarcasmo en su voz, más concentrada en descifrar composiciones moleculares que en el monólogo de su compañera.

-"En serio –remarcó seria-. El detalle es que quisiera que me prestase más atención…"

-"Ajam."

-"¿Si me entiendes, Nanoha? Es decir –se mordió los labios-, ella es bonita, inteligente, gentil; claro, tiene un temperamento que a veces asusta a la mayoría, pero a mí me gusta."

-"¿Un temperamento? –preguntó curiosa, desviando un ojo hacia ella por breves segundos-. Nyahaha, cómo te gusta la mala vida, Fate-chan."

La rubia rió bajito. Se enderezó en su asiento y estiró los brazos a más no poder, para después soltar un pequeño bostezo y volver a su posición anterior.

-"Es tierna. Cuando se enoja sus cejas hacen este gesto, no sé, algo así –trató de imitarle, ganando una risa por parte de la ojiazul-; al poco rato, infla las mejillas as… ¡oww! ¡Nanoha! Mírame pues, ¿cómo me vas a entender si apenas me pones atención?"

-"Fate-chan –llamó paciente, pasando la hoja de su cuaderno-, te recuerdo que por tu culpa me desvelé en el teléfono anoche y no hice la tarea que se supone debí haber hecho. Agradece que no tengo ganas de ser el Demonio Blanco y sigues en una pieza."

-"Nunca me harías daño" –añadió infantil, sacando la lengua.

-"Sí… mou, a veces me arrepiento de decirte eso" –le devolvió gesto.

-"Como te decía…"

La rubia calló por unos momentos, tomando el lápiz que Nanoha tenía abandonado y pasándolo entre sus manos. Observó a su amiga durante un rato, esbozando una sonrisa al ver las pequeñas muecas que ésta hacía cuando no sabía qué más escribir.

-"Es mi amiga –dijo-. Y la quiero mucho, pero no como tal."

-"Entonces… -respondió, pasando la vista rápidamente por lo que llevaba redactado-… ¿cómo la quieres?"

-"Quiero que sea mi novia. No, bueno sí, pero quiero más, Nanoha. Quiero una vida a su lado."

-"Nyahaha, ¿tanto así? Geez, ¿qué? ¿Acaso la conoces de toda la vida?" –rió divertida.

-"Claro que sí."

Una sonrisa traviesa se ensanchó en los labios de Fate al ver la mirada asombrada que la futura Instructora le devolvió en aquel instante. Todavía confundida, esta última volvió los ojos a su tarea, ahora ligeramente más interesada en el tema.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Vaya… no sé, es que… Cielos, nunca me contaste que conocías a alguien desde hacía tanto tiempo."

-"Uh, ¿curiosa?"

-"Um, ¿y puedo preguntar quién es? ¿La conozco?"

-"Ajam."

-"¿Y su nombre es…?"

-"Nuh huh, Nanoha. No voy a decirte, ni tampoco responderé adivinanzas."

-"¡Mou, Fate-chan, no es justo! Si me vas a contar algo, cuéntamelo bien."

La nombrada rió divertida, observando el puchero que la ojiazul hacía y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El cuaderno, por primera vez, totalmente fuera del rango de atención de la menor de la familia Takamachi.

-"¿Quieres pistas?"

Fate ofreció, olvidándose del lápiz y manteniendo la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos mientras sus pupilas borgoñas miraban hacia arriba. La dueña de Raising Heart devolviéndole la vista con algo que parecía una lucha interna entre la curiosidad y el deber.

-"No debería…"

-"Oh, bue…"

-"¡Que no es que no quiera! –se apresuró a decir-. Digo, eres mi mejor amiga y sería muy malo de mi parte si yo…"

-"Tsk, tsk, _ahora soy tu mejor amiga_."

-"Nyahaha… ¿Dime?" –suplicó.

-"Es preciosa. A veces –se enderezó y se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla- me da miedo que algún chico venga y me la gane. Peor aún si es uno de esos tipos descerebrados y superficiales."

-"¿Y qué si pasa?" –preguntó con voz suave.

-"Yo… um, yo creo que mientras sea feliz está bien."

-"¿Y si no lo es?"

-"Siempre puedo usar a Arf. Un mago no puede atacar a un civil, pero un perro seguro que sí" –le guiñó el ojo.

-"No te atreverías."

-"Takamachi Nanoha, hablas como si no me conocieras."

-"Celosa."

-"¿Seguimos hablando de mí?"

-"¡Mou, yo no soy celosa!"

Las risas altas de la rubia llenaron el salón de clases. Y justo cuando Nanoha había decidido ignorarle y volver a sus labores, el bolígrafo en su mano desapareció a la velocidad de un Sonic Move.

-"Entonces, querías pistas –continuó, con tono juguetón-. Pista número uno: La conocí a los 9 años."

-"¡Mou, Fate-chan, dame mi lapicero!"

-"¡Pista número dos! –dijo entre risas, alzando el brazo para evitar que la otra pudiese quitarle su valioso rehén-. Adora el cielo tanto como me adora a mí."

-"¡Fate –se puso de pie al igual que la aludida, en un intento por recuperar su bolígrafo-, dame eso!"

-"Pista número tres: Me cuesta horrores que me vea a mí cuando hay deberes de la escuela por medio, aún si estamos las dos solas en el mismo espacio-tiempo y/o metro cuadrado."

-"Sí, puedo entenderla, ¡estoy a punto de reprobar por tu culpa!"

-"Pista número cuatro –rió de nuevo, sintiendo el jalón que provocaban las manos de Nanoha en su chaleco marrón-: No sé si es mi imaginación o necesito lentes urgentemente, pero el brillo en sus ojos azules es fascinante."

-"¡Fa…!"

"_Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!"_

-"Lo que más quiere en esta vida es volar –susurró, cambiando el tono pícaro por uno más suave y serio-; y lo que yo más quiero en esta vida, es volar a su lado."

-"Y… ¿dices que conozco a esta persona…?"

Fate asintió.

-"¿Quieres que te la enseñe?"

Nanoha ladeó la cabeza en confusión, olvidándose de la mano que mantenía en el hombro de la rubia y de la otra mano que había quedado en el aire, totalmente ajena del bolígrafo que rozaba las yemas de sus dedos.

Todavía insegura, la pelirroja asintió lentamente.

Enseguida, la vista le fue cubierta. Sintió el cuerpo de Fate cambiar de posición para quedar atrás suyo; una palma sobre sus párpados y la otra apretando cuidadosamente su vientre.

-"Esta persona de la que te hablo, Nanoha –la nombrada guardó silencio y se quedó quieta, percibiendo la importancia de cada palabra que llegaba a sus oídos-, quiero que sepas que es la persona más importante en mi vida. No necesito a nadie más, y no quiero a nadie más; me corresponda o no, es el centro de mi existencia. Cuando yo la veo…"

Hubo una pausa. La más baja pasó saliva, nerviosa porque no sabía a quién esperar cuando recuperase la visión; y nerviosa porque no sabía por qué aquello no resultaba ser tan normal y confortable como debería de ser.

La inquietaba.

¿Realmente quería saber quién…?

-"Cuando yo la veo… -repitió, rompiendo los pensamientos de la ojiazul- me siento completa. Todo está bien. Si ella está a mi lado, sé que todo estará bien."

-"¿Cómo…?"

Fate rió.

-"Ella es la princesa en mi cuento de hadas, Nanoha. Y yo el caballero que desea robarla y casarse con ella."

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la aludida bajase el rostro un poco, notando el ligero calor que se había acumulado en sus mejillas.

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿…sí?"

-"Voy a presentártela ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Um."

La mano se retiró despacio de su faz, y con la misma lentitud, Takamachi se atrevió a separar sus párpados. Cuando sus ojos miraron al frente, un jadeo escapó de sus labios, a los cuales llevó una palma de inmediato.

Fate se aventuró a subir la mano que descansaba en el vientre de su compañera, para sujetar aquélla que Nanoha mantenía sobre su boca. Bajó ambas y las colocó en el estómago de la menor, entrelazando sin prisas sus dedos y disfrutando del suave tacto que ambas creaban.

-"¿Sabes? Tengo un ligero problema –murmuró, recostando la cabeza en el hombro delante suyo y olfateando el aroma a chocolate que desprendían las hebras de avellana-. Quiero que sea mi novia, Nanoha. Quiero una vida a su lado."

-"¿Tú… la quieres a ella?" –balbuceó, contemplando a la persona que les observaba desde el frente.

-"Um. ¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Qué debo hacer?"

-"Geez, eres una idiota, Fate-chan."

Nanoha Takamachi soltó su risa tan característica, con el bajo rubor en sus mejillas acentuando sus facciones juveniles. Se dio la media vuelta y pasó los brazos tras el cuello de su mejor amiga, enredando sus dedos en los largos y tersos mechones dorados.

Sonrisas y miradas cómplices fueron intercambiadas antes de que sus labios se juntasen en un beso que transmitía profundo cariño y ternura. En medio del mismo, Nanoha abrió un ojo para ver delante suyo, donde el enorme ventanal que cubría casi toda la pared del salón le devolvía el reflejo de ambas.

No pudiendo aguantar la risa, rompió el beso a pesar de los gruñidos de Fate y aprovechó la distracción para recuperar de una vez por todas su bolígrafo.

-"Nyahaha, ¿sabes qué debes hacer con tu problema, Fate-chan?"

-"No lo sé –rió también, juntando sus frentes y afirmando su agarre en la cintura de la pelirroja-, ¿qué debo hacer?"

-"Sencillo. Termina mi ensayo de 40 páginas."

-"Sí, yo también pensé en preguntarle si quería ser mi… **¡¿QUÉ?!**"

_Fin._

Jua, jua, todo tiene un precio xD!

No puse la pareja en la sinopsis, como suelo hacer, porque habría sido muy obvio el final (y si es obvio aún así, mejor no hacerlo tan obvio). ¿Adivina quién? ¿Cómo el juego de Hasbro que tuve a los siete años?

Ehh… ¡cualquier parecido ser pura coincidencia!

En fin, como ha sido puente acá en mi tierra, me di una escapadilla de la vida ajetreada para escribir otra pequeña historia. Ya me hacía falta escribir algo medio romántico y medio divertido =)

Espero que se hayan divertido al menos un poco al leerlo. Gracias como siempre por la atención prestada ^^

¡Saludos!

Kida Luna.

P.D. ¡Todavía ando en vida! D:


End file.
